Dave
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head bigger than the average mobian '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Light sand brown '''Markings: '''Black ears, fingers and toes '''Skin color: '''Black muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped eyes, iris is two colors of green with an outer circle being in a lighter color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Dirt blond wavy hair, tied back into a pony tail, reaches past his shoulders '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars' - Has 3 viseable scars in his face and about 7 more over his chest, back and legs from his demon hunting days *'Facial hair' - Has a small beard that he grew out of not being able to shave often, tends to be really scruffy overall *'Tail' - Lacks a tail due to being born with a bobbed one, only has small scarring where it should've been *'Ears '- Ears are rather dropey and are never seen in an upright position, are able to get folded a little closer to his head but not by much Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a white t-shirt with a plaid patterned green shirt over it, baggy brown pants and sniple green with white sneakers. Some times is seen wearing a badly patched up brown jacket during the winter months 'Personality' Likes *A roof above his head *Warmth *Comfort *Being in control of the situation Dislikes *Cold *MAIA *Being controled by others *Being handled like dirt *Being called a monster *Demons Fav drink: Smoothies Fav food: Most kinds of meat Personality: *Aggresive *Straight to the point *Not scared to get his hands dirty *Scared of death *Hard worker *Loyal friend *Tends to bottle up his feelings *More than willing to cross the moral lines of what is okay and what isn't *Doesn't give up easily *Wrathfull 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *A lot of fighting experience *Handy with weapons *Weapons are made to kill demons *Knows his own weaknesses Weaknesses: *Mortal *While strong is very slowly and not that agile *Very straight forward with his attacks *Tends to forget to defend himself 'History' *Only child to a middle class family *Parents were heavily religious and thus Dave was raised heavily religious *Family always were in trouble with money but were able to survive *Was often bullied as child and the only reason he never attacked was because of religion saying that revenge is baaaaaaaad *But besides that, had an okay enough childhood filled with love from his parents *Went to a public high school and first got into contact with teens that weren't exposed to religion as much as he was *It helped open his eyes about a few things *Worked hard on his grades throughout high school and was accepted into uni at the age of 16 *Meets up with Anna-beth *Starts dating her and is a complete dork about it due to never having dated before *In the heat of it all ends up sleeping with her despite his own doubts about it *Turns out he managed to knock her up *Heavily blames himself for it *Fears start boiling up about what would happen to him after he dies *Tells his parents despite being dead scared *They take it hard but offered to support him regardless, on the condition that he marries her *Marries Anna-beth at age 17 a month after their daught is born *Gets a job besides his study as bouncer for a club *Working around the clock switching between making money for his family and studying for his courses *Has multiple break downs from stress and bad sleeping but keeps it up for his wife and daughter *After 2 years is forced to drop out due to his grades just failing more and more *Picks up his job full time and is acutally able to have free time with his family to see his daughter grow up *Gets into a particulair bad fight with a man during his one of his work shifts *Man yells that he'll regret his behaviour *Returns early morning after his shift is over only to find his wife and at the time 5 year old daughter as feral demons *Gets attacked by them *In a panicked frenzy grabs a knife and stabs both of them, killing them in a single hit *Stuck in a state of shock and disbelieve that that happened and that HE actively killed them *Completely emotionally crumbles and breaks *Moves back in with his parents on their request due to their worry *Becomes inmensly depressed, quitting his job *Giving up religion, blaming whatever god was up there for this bad luck *Feelings of wrath start boiling up throughout the course of months *Decideds he wants revenge and slips off in the night to find the man from before *Finds him and murders him in cold blood, turns out the man was a demon *Not comfterable about the idea of returning to his parents after that act *Remains on the streets instead with just the money he had left *Wrath keeps boiling as he grows a hate for demons *Decides to start hunting them from taking away the two people he loved most in the world *Not the best hunter at all during the first few years *Starts picking up with skills over the course of time and starts to broading out towards other supernatural beings as well *Starts making his money that way but remains on the streets *During this time his morality line start blurring more and more as he keeps crossing it *Getting more and more violent with his kills and actions thanks to all the bottled up anger *Really starts hanging around other hunters as well *Ends up at MAIA as a hunter *Makes a few big kills there, starts bonding with others such as Goodwill and Faith *Mostly clicks with Goodwill up to the point where he slowly starts developing feelings for him *Ridiculously confused about it since he is straight *Makes many enemies thanks to his hunting, even rapes somebody during his time there at MAIA *Gets his ass cursed thanks to Gueton *Tries to get helo from Goodwill who turns his back on his and alerts the rest of the base *Gets killed by Albrecht *Resummoned by Arrow and forced into a pact with him *Stuck as a demon and doing chores for him *Talks with Goodwill who promises to help him out of his curse *Becomes increasingly depressed again under such control that he turns on MAIA, helping a bunch of people attack them back but not before kissing Goodwill and telling him he hopes it ends as suicide mission *Still alive and stuck running errands after it though *Tries to track down who put a curse on him *Slowly works it out and kidnaps CB to get Gueton to find out how to break it *'True love's kiss' Pretty much breaks at that, letting CB go free *Has a deep discussion with Faith about it and tries to cheer her up while he himself is a depressed buttnugget *And she kisses him, welp *Very confused at that, sticks to the streets in silence *Drops in to Goodwill just for the sake of company, get backstabbed in a sense with Goodwill no longer wanting to do anything with him due to his demon stuff *Depressed drinker *Runs into a man who goes by the name of 'Mordecai' *Man claims he can help fix the curse under payment *Man removes his curse and Dave pays, with his body in a sense *Not feeling to proud of himself over that but at least is happy to just be mortal again *Trying to get a job again and leave the hunting behind, just wants to have a peaceful life and a family again, heavily considering turning back to religion as comfort *Managed to score a job out of mercy from Atlanta as bouncer for her bar during the night time since it's rebuild 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Venator is latin for Hunter/Huntsman *A huge crossbreed genetically but has Rottweiler in him *During his time as hunter made quite a large sum of money, yet never really spend it or is planning on spending it, motives very much unknown, hell he doesn't even know *His trade mark weapons are silver knifes carved with angelic runes that have been blessed. Has quite a lot of them and has at least two on him at all time Category:Secondary Characters Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Alive